1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bracket mounted product, including a floodlight; and more particularly, to a bracket mounted product, including a searchlight for a marine vessel or other suitable non-marine vessel.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different bracket mounted products, including floodlights, are known in the art for marine and non-marine vessels; however, no bracket mounted product or floodlight is known having one or more of the unique features shown and described herein. The known bracket mounted products or floodlights suffer from the need to weld a mounting tab to the tubing to which bolted brackets are currently mounted, as well as the need for wire connectors and the labor associated with wire stripping, connector crimping and/or soldering when making electrical connections to the bracket mounted products. For example, current bracket mounted designs require that the current electrical wiring of the product be connected to the battery wiring via wire connectors or soldering operations. Once the connections are made, the connections are “stuffed” into the tubing and access hole sealed with a grommet or sealant. See FIG. 7 for a picture of a known prior art floodlight design.